


The One Where Arthur Acts A Little Bit Skeezy

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Team Envy [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, it was an accident. After about the third time, Arthur finally got the balls to admit it. Merlin’s reaction wasn’t quite what he’d been dreading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Arthur Acts A Little Bit Skeezy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2013. Challenge 4 – Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts. Entry #29.

The first time it happened, it was an accident. Merlin got the wrong bowl of ice cream and was out like a light, snoring blissfully away. See, Arthur has insomnia; always has. The past few years he’s been taking some heavy duty sleeping pills on the nights he really needs the rest. And since he absolutely  _hates_  the way the stupid things taste, he goes ahead and grinds them up in his ice cream to make them a bit easier to take.  
  
It just so happened that night, he and Merlin were having the exact same ice cream in the same bowls and Merlin simply got them switched. Arthur hadn’t even notice until Merlin’s scruffy head was on his shoulder drooling away.  
  
Really, it should be disturbing how fast his cock got hard at the sight of Merlin all vulnerable and asleep. In fact, it kind of was disturbing. That didn’t stop Arthur putting Merlin’s limp body to bed and then jerking off right next to him. Even more disturbing was the fact that it only took half a dozen strokes before he was spilling over his hand and onto the sheets next to Merlin’s bare hip. Turns out, he didn’t even need the pills to get to sleep that night.  
  
+++  
  
The second time, it Arthur who mixes the ice cream bowls up. He feels skeezy and downright prattish for doing it, but he can’t deny that the results have him going from zero to leaking in about three seconds flat. He even takes it one step further this time; straddling Merlin and pushing his boyfriend’s t-shirt up so he can grind out his orgasm on to Merlin’s belly and chest. He marvels at the lack of response from Merlin, the looseness in his body. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t the biggest turn on to date.  
  
+++  
  
After the third time had led to Arthur’s dick almost  _inside_  the helpless, unconscious Merlin, he finally got the balls to admit everything to his boyfriend. Arthur freaked out for a whole two days. How the hell were you supposed to tell someone that you were drugging them so you could molest them in their sleep? Someone who trusted you implicitly, at that?  
  
In the end Arthur went with the bare naked truth. He told Merlin about the first time, how it’d been an accident. He told him about after that he just wanted that  _feeling_  again, that sucker punch feeling he got every time he saw Merlin lying there completely out of it.  
  
And Merlin, well Merlin was really calm about it actually. Abnormally calm. In fact, he was so calm that Arthur had to prompt him to say something when Arthur had finished his confession.  
  
“Merlin?”  
  
Merlin blinked, eyes focusing on Arthur from the distant stare he’d had a moment ago. “Hm?”  
  
“Are you going to say anything? Berate me for taking advantage? Castrate me for molesting you without your permission? Take me to court for drugging you? What?”  
  
Then Merlin did the most unexpected thing. He laughed. He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
“Arthur,” he said, wiping tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes, “I knew what was happening all along. I never stopped you did I?”  
  
“What?!” Arthur’s face twisted incredulously. “What do you mean you knew about the whole time?”  
  
Merlin gave him a look that one would give a particularly slow child. “I think I know the feeling of my own boyfriend’s come dried to my skin the morning after. And that ice cream doesn’t cover up the disgusting taste of your pills as much as you like to think it does, love.”  
  
“…Oh.”  
  
Merlin chuckled and reached out to him. Arthur went quite willingly to settle against Merlin’s chest and bury his face in Merlin’s neck, cheeks heating from embarrassment. It wasn’t going to be easy looking Merlin in the eye from now on, knowing that Merlin knew about Arthur’s apparent kink for sleep sex. But Merlin didn’t heckle him or make fun of him. He just carded one hand through the golden mop on Arthur’s head and affectionately called him “Eejit” before dragging them both back to the bedroom and proving that awake, panting-for-it Merlin was just as much of a turn on as asleep Merlin was.


End file.
